isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lorii
| place= 4/19 | alliances= | challenges= | timesexiled= | votesagainst= 3 | days= 38 | season2= | tribes2= | place2= 6/27 | alliances= | challenges2= 7 | timesexiled2= | votesagainst2= 8 | days2= 33 | season3= | tribes3= | place3= 1/22 | alliances3= Failvorites | challenges3= 10 | timesexiled3= | votesagainst3= 1 | days3= 39 | }} is the winner of who previously competed in and Regarded as one of the greatest players of iSurv1vor, Lorii is known for her stellar social game, strategic mindset and challenge dominance. She is a founding member of the "Failvorites" alliance which two of the members became Sole iSurv1vors two seasons and eleven seasons later. She was inducted into the Hall of Fame in 2013. iSurv1vor: Hawaii Assigned to the red Humuhumu tribe, Lorii continuously visited Tribal Council with her tribe failing to secure any kind of win, her determined attitude towards the game proved enough to get by and eventually did secure victories although they were few and far between. When the tribes merged, Lorii remained on the right side of alliances and became very well liked by the Jury winning only two Immunities. At the Final Four, Lorii lost the Final Immunity Challenge and was deemed too powerful to defeat in a Final Tribal Council and was voted out 3-1 becoming the last member of the Jury. Voting History iSurv1vor: All-Stars Returning for her second game, Lorii was assigned to Bucca but did not enjoy much success once again. Due to the shifting tribes caused by the Power of Dagda, she did not suffer greatly at the hands of this and easily secured herself at the merged tribe landing herself in the Final Six but was once again thought of as too popular and hard to beat at the Final Tribal Council, placing sixth overall. Voting History iSurv1vor: Montenegro Returning for her third time, Lorii was the only player in Montenegro to have competed twice previously compared to the rest of her tribe. A confident and well-liked member of Illyria, she formed a bond with Patagonia veteran Joey and together they soon discovered they were at the bottom of their group dominated by players from iSurv1vor: Peru. When the tribes switched, Lorii became separated from her closest ally but made the merge and regrouped with Joey who had brought in Evan, RB and Tucker and with this the Peru alliance crumbled. Although her position was never in jeopardy, at the Final Four she failed to secure either Immunity on offer and had to face off against Tucker, winning with just seconds to spare. Advancing to the Final Tribal Council, Lorii admitted to making moves that would benefit herself opposed to her alliance and that she regrets nothing whatsoever. Her experience in iSurv1vor earned her the win in a 5-2 vote over Joey. Voting History Trivia *Lorii has been on the most tribes in iSurv1vor with eleven. *In Hawaii and All-Stars, Lorii was voted out one round after she won Individual Immunity. *Lorii became the first person to make the merge on all three of her seasons. *Lorii became a mother in 2015 to a boy named London. *She was offered a spot as a tribe coach for but declined due to work commitments. External Links References